


My Toy

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Toy

“I am your toy … do with me what you will.” You say standing before me. 

I walk around you, and ponder your statement. So many things run through my mind. ‘Hmmm, my very own toy … now, what to do with my very own toy? There are so many options. I could tell you to be still and lick what I put by or in your mouth ... or, have you not move as I devour you ... slowly. Hmmmm….’ 

Well, first things first ... I guess I should unwrap you ... I peel off your shirt, unbutton your pants and let them fall to the floor. I kneel down, and after untying your shoes I tell you to step out of the shoes and pants. I reach up, and pull your undies down. I can see that you want this, your curls are wet, and I can smell your desire. I resist the urge to dip my fingers in and feel you, or to dip my tongue in and taste you... I have plans for my toy. 

Now, second, I lay my toy on the bed, where else would you want to play with a toy as great as this, and give my new toy a few rules... I count them off on my fingers, “One, you may make whatever, and as many sounds as you would like, after all, any and all sound you make is a complete turn on to me. Two, no blindfold and no closing your eyes; I want you to see how much I enjoy your taste. And finally three, No ties, buy you may not move either... the longer you are still the more you will be given.” 

And the third and the most fun part... I get to play with my toy. I want to taste every inch of you starting with your lips. I begin with a kiss and I suck your lower lip in my mouth, giving it a nibble then releasing it and kiss your chin. You lift your head so I can lick and suck your neck. Careful not to leave a mark, but tasting all the skin I can find before slowly moving down, tasting you until I am at your right breast. Licking, biting, sucking, tasting your skin until I feel the hardened nub of your nipple. I flick my tongue across the tip. I hear your moans and they match mine. I can feel wetness between my thighs getting thicker with each moan you make. 

My right hand caresses you from your left breast, down your stomach to your inner thighs. I can feel you trembling under my touch which excites me, "Open just a bit for me... a little more..... Yesss... that's it.." My fingers begin to run up and down your folds in time with my tongue circling your nipple. You taste divine; the sounds you are making are driving me to distraction. I feel my wetness drop down. I know you felt it also when your leg jumps up from the bed and meets my center. You whimper as I stop running my fingers through your folds and you lower your legs again. 

I move to taste your left breast and bring my wet right hand up to paint your breast and move my left hand to feel your silky folds. With the first taste of your wetness I groan, humming against you as I flick your nipple. I can feel you shiver under me. Still slowly, I enter you ... with one finger. I want to feel you. I swirl my finger around, feeling how soft you are inside, and yet against my tongue your nipple is very hard. 

You are ready, I can tell. You are about to beg me for something. I release your nipple and still my hand. I look into your eyes. I ask you, “Are you ready to beg me for more fingers? For my tongue to be on your clit?” 

You nod, and then say, "Yes, more. Please, I need more of you." You shudder and you feel two fingers slide in then out. As you feel the third finger slide in, you exhale and say, "Yes, that is how I like it. Yes!" I lick my way down your stomach and your body shakes with want ... with desire ... with need. I give a quick kiss to your clit, then slide down and let my tongue join my fingers to taste you again. I hum my pleasure into you. I am not sure, but I think I can hear you begging again. I thrust my tongue in once more then lick up until I am sucking your clit. I flick the tip with my tongue in rhythm to your movements. 

You must have forgotten rule 3 because I feel your hand at the back of my head, but I don’t care about the rules either right now. You are ready to explode. I can feel the pressure building within you. I suck and flick as I enter you with a fourth finger, and feel you cum all over my hand. I move with you, as I try to drink in as much of you as I can. 

Once you have calmed a bit and I have licked you clean, I crawl up and lay beside my toy. "I am very happy and pleased by my toy." You give me a lazy smile. I ask, “Does my toy need to rest?" You smile bigger and say, “Not right now.” 

I kiss you and tell you, “Good.” I straddle your hips, and we moan together as my hot wet center meets your stomach. You hold onto my hips and I let you help me grind into you. But this isn't how I want to cum. I stop my grinding and before you can protest I bend down to kiss you, and then slowly move up, so that my neck is at your mouth. You understand and begin kissing, and licking. As I move up, you kiss and lick my skin. I lean up and over a bit more and you take my right breast into your mouth. I moan and press into you. "Mark me, please," I ask. My breathe catches as I feel you begin to suck at the side of my breast. "Harder," I say, and you do. You move a bit and mark me again. 

I pull away a bit and lean the other way and you take my other breast, you start sucking and marking me right away. I press harder into you. "Yes, Oh yes...” I moan. You take my breast into your mouth and flick the tip of my nipple. My arms start to shake. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my self up so I start to move up again. You reluctantly release my breast and begin licking, and sucking down my stomach, and abs. I move a bit and am now straddling your face. I look down and I see your eyes. I lower myself to you. I scream out at the first feeling of your tongue. I can feel you rolling between my folds. I feel your breath on my clit as you breathe. I am holding on tight to the headboard as I begin to rock against your tongue. I almost lose my grip when I feel your tongue enter me. I am not sure if I am speaking or just moaning, but I know I am making noise. I think I may fall over when I feel the first touch of your finger at my opening. Your tongue moves to my clit and sucks, and flicks. You keep your finger still and I begin to ride ... up and down. "Oh God... Yes," I am begging now, "Please, please, please..." You know what I need even though I am not able to say anything more. You hold me still and pull me to your mouth with your other hand and begin a slow rhythm of your own. Soon all I see are stars and I call out. I'm not sure how, but when I open my eyes again, I am lying on top of you and I say, "You are the best and favorite toy I have ever gotten."

7-2006 DarXe


End file.
